Talk:Oracle/Favor Generals
07:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)07:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)07:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)~~ Hi, I was just wondering if it is possible at all to still buy previous monthly generals? Can you use a link to point to a certain hero or is you chances lost forever? Thank you 07:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)07:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)07:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC)~~ so i see the numbers for buying oracle loot & generals skip a bit.. i typed in 5 and wasted it on a energy fill which brought me down to 8 fps so now it doesnt tell me what any other number is.. it just says i dont have enough fps lol.. is it possible to buy the generals u dont have links too (like memnon) or even the ones that are in vanguard now by putting in there monthly number? also what is 42 & 43?? i see it skipped from 41 to 44 Dexter 1 2 3 4 Energy refill 5 Lyra 14 15 16 17 Gorlak 18 19 20 21 Aria 22 23 24 25 Slayer 26 27 28 29 Lailah 30 31 32 33 Fenris 34 35 36 37 Minerva 38 39 40 41 Kaylen 44 45 46 47 Scarlet 48 49 50 51 maybe 10 is for memnon??? then 11,12,13 is his loot??? http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/oracle.php?buychoice=10 ???? i dont have the fps right now to check *You can stop wasting your FP. People on the forums have already tested every combination. http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showthread.php?t=19474 Memnon is not available any more. Mysterila 05:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ** If you are still curious, number 5 - 9 is for refills and name change et cetera (in the order you can see in Oracle). Number 10 - 14 and 42, 43 is reserved for treasure chests. However, simply replacing the number for buy_choice will not buy you a chest but give you an error message instead. The link for buying chests needs one more argument. Hanzou-sama 19:32, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Myspace CA At Facebook CA you can purchase Generals using your favor points if you missed buying them monthly. Is there a way to do this at Myspace CA??? 20:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) * Sorry about being late but here you go (compiled by Death of Rats): http://valerianknight.narutorpg.org/heroes-f6/purchase-links-for-generals-from-the-oracle-t6.htm Barry-N 04:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, love your work! I just started playing CastleAge about 6 months ago on my iPhone and created a FB account a couple months ago. I see people same lvl as me with heros that are no longer available all the time. I understand I can buy past heros from Oracle (thank you for the links LOL) but am wondering, how about the heros you were able to make in Alchemy like Dexter the Drunk? I just saw a guy today below lvl 100 with him?!?! I find it hard to believe he has been playing since December and only went up to lvl 100 in 6 months... Thanks again, Karine 03:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Please add the new general Brakus, my oracle is broken and is like 5 generals behind and only offering Frost right now, I need Brakus! problem buying brakus I´m tryng to buy brakus but when I put the link with the number (http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/oracle.php?buychoice=236) the oracle says: wrong reward 22:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Have heard rumor of links no longer working? True or rumor?Jonnyrebel00 (talk) 07:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I can't buy Kaylen. I'm level 370. Not sure if this is a glitch on CA's side or the game hates me lol Undead.Phoenix (talk) 21:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Hero Equipment It says that you can no longer buy heroes above your level now. Does that apply to their equipment, too? 'Cuz I was just about to start buying Kanbe's gear when I got a few more achievements, and I'm only level 246. I know it's probably obvious that it does; but I'm still being hopeful. -[[User:Der Eins-Geflügeltes Engel|'Der Eins-Geflügeltes']] [[User talk:Der Eins-Geflügeltes Engel|'Engel']], 03:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Maalvus stats error hi, i just buy maalvus, his stat show 3x damage + 3% critical damage but in game it only show 2x damage and no critical damage. for your information :) 22:35, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Pascal : If you take a look at the main page for Maalvus, you'll see that 2x stamina/damage is only his level 1 ability, and it increases each level, until it ends up at 3x stamina for 3x damage and 3% critical at level 4. -Newershadow 23:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) URL Update http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/monthly_generals.php Level requirements update needed. Since the addition of Sahar, the level requirements for generals have beeen lowered. 23:45, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Flear what's the next monthly general? Normal 9thG (talk) 08:04, December 31, 2013 (UTC)normal 9thG